


Save You

by bikarma (zcinmalik)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Finn-centric (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Hurt Finn (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Med Student Poe Dameron, Med Student Rey, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Protective Poe Dameron, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Protectiveness, Roommates, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcinmalik/pseuds/bikarma
Summary: When Finn (AKA your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man) gets hurt, his roommates insist on helping.





	Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](https://zee-gee.tumblr.com/post/163229075648/spider-finn)

Finn swung through the skyscrapers of New York, and despite the pain emanating from his back, the feeling of soaring impossibly high over the city’s streets was still just as exhilarating as it had been the first time he had done it. He loved the way the wind whistled by him, the way his webs caught on steel with perfect timing, the way people shouted with excitement when they caught a glimpse of him flying over them.**  
**

Finn winced as the injury flared yet another protest against his movement. He wasn’t looking forward to having to patch this one up, accelerated healing or not. Before today, he’d been able to handle the various scrapes and bruises brought on by his early career as Spider-Man on his own, but this was definitely the worst injury he had sustained so far.

He allowed himself to fantasize, for just a minute, about letting Organa patch him up. She was a local paramedic, one of the few civilians who Spider-Man trusted, and Finn imagined that her work would be competent and safe and maybe even caring. She would clap his shoulder gently, he let himself daydream, and it would be the closest thing to a motherly gesture he had had since his parents’ deaths. She would tell him to be careful, and he would scoff like a teenager, but her words would warm him immeasurably.

But he couldn’t risk the chance of his secret identity getting out, no matter how slim that chance might be. And besides, he thought ruefully, being Spider-Man didn’t exactly come with stellar workplace insurance.

Finn slowed his pace as he continued to swing toward his apartment, and told himself that it was because he was getting close, not because of the agony that was coursing through his body by this point.

Thankfully, Finn’s roommates were out of town all week long for a medical conference. Though Finn loved his roommates, they made life significantly harder when they were present and curious. Finn could close and lock his bedroom door all he liked to keep the suit and web shooters hidden from view, but that didn’t keep Poe and Rey from asking him where he had been last night and why he looked so tired this morning on an uncomfortably frequent basis.

Finn gently landed on a fire escape, letting his exhausted arms come to rest at his sides. He rolled his shoulders, allowing himself a moment to let out a deep breath. Then he climbed through the small bathroom window, intent on taking the world’s longest bath until some of the hurt seeped out of his body.

Finn was slow and careful as he started peeling himself out of the body of his suit, but he still couldn’t help but cry out with pain when his fingers grazed near his back injury.

“Finn?”

Finn froze where he stood, his heart feeling as if it had stopped mid-beat. Uselessly, his spider sense chose that moment to send a thrill of danger through him. From the apartment’s pathetically small excuse for a living room, Finn could hear Poe scrambling to make his way to the bathroom.

“Finn, buddy?” Poe called again, and Finn still couldn’t move, his back in too much pain to allow him to leap into action the way he ordinarily would. Finn had barely been hanging onto consciousness for long enough to get home; now that he was here, the adrenaline that swinging through New York brought him had died down, and he felt himself quickly losing the power to stand.

Several loud knocks pounded against the bathroom door, and Rey’s voice joined Poe’s as they called out to him (_what the hell were they doing here?_), and Finn’s mind raced– he was in his suit, but he hadn’t taken his mask off yet, but if Poe and Rey saw Spider-Man in their bathroom, what would they think–

Finn hadn’t bothered to lock the door, of course, so when Poe said, “I’m coming in,” and the handle began turning, there was nothing more for Finn to do than to take as many steps back as he could. He was now pressed against the wall with the tiny window, wondering whether he would manage to get to the nearest rooftop before he fainted if he made a jump for it. But before he could decide, Poe and Rey were crowding into the bathroom with him, and it was really no space for three adults, but they didn’t seem to care enough to notice.

“Oh my god, Finn,” Rey breathed as soon as she looked into the eyes of the Spider-Man mask, and once more, Finn felt his heart go completely still.

“Are you hurt?” Poe asked immediately, taking an extra step forward so that he was suddenly very close, his warm hand coming to rest on Finn’s shoulder. In any other circumstance, if his roommates were not acting as though they were entirely unsurprised by Finn standing in their apartment in a Spider-Man costume, Finn would have had to spend the next few seconds focusing on trying very hard not to lean into Poe’s comforting touch. As it was, Finn had other things on his mind.

Finn cleared his throat, leaning away from Poe, starting to brace himself for the pain that would come with climbing back out of the window and swinging away.

“I’m sorry,” he said, doing his best to disguise his voice in the same way he did when civilians or journalists were recording him. “I’m not who you think I am, I just–”

Rey leaned past Poe to grip Finn’s arm, firmly but gently. Through the thin skin of his suit, he felt her rub her thumb comfortingly against his bicep. “Finn, we know it’s you. Please don’t leave.”

“Let us help,” Poe added. Both of their eyes were wide with worry, and Poe kept scanning Finn’s body as if trying to figure out what was wrong by sight alone.

“I–” Finn barely got the word out before he felt his legs finally give out under him. In moments, Poe caught him, wrapping strong arms around his chest. His hands ended up grazing the blast injury, and Finn gasped with pain.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Poe said, immediately moving his arms down to hold Finn by his lower back instead. “I’m gonna get you into your room, okay?”

Finn nodded, and Poe must have felt it against his shoulder, because a moment later, Poe was lifting Finn over his shoulder and carefully carrying him into the room across the hallway. Rey had run off when Finn’s knees gave out, and Finn could now hear her rummaging through her own room next door.

“I’ve got you, buddy,” Poe kept saying. He gently laid Finn on the bed, stomach-down, and then ran a hand over Finn’s partly bare shoulders, where Finn had begun taking off the suit. “I’m going to need to take part of this off, okay?”

Finn closed his eyes, his cheek pressed against a pillow.

“Not– not the mask,” he said. He couldn’t handle thinking about his secret identity right now. He couldn’t think about all of the implications and dangers of not one, but two civilians knowing who he was.

Poe paused for a moment, his hand stilling against the bare skin of Finn’s shoulder.

“Okay, buddy,” he finally said, and began peeling away the rest of the suit’s torso. “Burn damage!” he called out a moment later, and Rey gave a grunt of affirmation from the other room.

Finn grit his teeth against the pain, but couldn’t hold back a scream as Poe began pulling the charred remains of the suit away from his injury.

“I’m sorry,” Poe said, his own voice tight with worry. “We don’t have morphine here, I’m–”

“We do,” Rey interrupted. She had entered the room at some point and was kneeling next to Finn, who turned his head to meet her gaze. “I stole some from the hospital just in case.”

She was already rolling one of Finn’s sleeves down, and after the quick administration of an antiseptic, she injected a needle into one of his veins.

“That also has a sedative in it, okay?” she said, but before Finn could reply, the world had gone dark around him.

* * *

Finn woke up to the sound of New York at dusk, the horns and sirens and chatter of the city coming to life for the night. He was still facedown on his bed, but the pain from his back was virtually gone. He breathed a sigh of relief at the reprieve from the burn and at the familiar location. Part of him had been terrified that he would wake up in a hospital, his identity revealed, his roommates–

He glanced up and to the side, to see Rey and Poe leaning over their respective textbooks, their study materials sprawled across Finn’s bedroom floor. At Finn’s movement, they both looked up sharply and scrambled to stand.

“How do you feel?” Poe asked.

Finn began pushing himself up, intending to move to a sitting position, but Rey protested, “You shouldn’t be moving.”

He would argue, but his bed was so comfortable, and it had been so long since he slept on it for longer than a few hours, that he allowed himself to sink back down.

“Better,” he said, shrugging one shoulder self-consciously. “How’s the back?”

“It’s going to be fine,” Rey said. “There’ll be a scar, but it’ll heal properly.”

“But you’re going to need to take it easy for a while,” Poe added. He exchanged a glance with Rey, and the long pause amplified the itchiness Finn was feeling from the morphine. “…_Spider-Man_ is going to need to take it easy for a while.”

Finn could still feel his mask covering his face, and was grateful that it hid his expression.

“Spider-Man doesn’t do that,” Finn said, keeping his voice as even as possible. “I _can’t_ do that.”

Rey opened her mouth to argue, her face flushing with frustration, but Poe cut her off.

“Okay,” he said evenly. “I get it. But Finn, we’re tired of seeing you have to go at this alone. If you stay in this, we want to help.”

“No,” Finn replied, and this time he did push himself up, turning to sit with his legs hanging off of the bed. He ignored Poe and Rey’s protests as he did so, reaching up to pull off his mask in one fluid movement.

Poe and Rey went silent with surprise. He looked back and forth into their eyes, intent on conveying how serious he was about this.

“I don’t know how you knew about me, I don’t know why you were here when you were supposed to be gone.” Poe and Rey exchanged brief glances, but Finn continued. “I’m grateful for your help, but this was a one-time thing. I work alone. Spider-Man _has_ to work alone.”

“No, he doesn’t!” Rey snapped, her body rigid with anger. “We care about you. We want to help, and you need our help. You have two med student roommates and you want to go it alone?”

“It’s not about what I want!” Finn said. “If anyone found out about me, you’d be the first people they’d go after. If you slipped up and accidentally told someone–” 

“We wouldn’t, though,” Poe said, and Rey nodded vigorously. Poe took a step forward, and knelt down directly in front of Finn, staring intently into his eyes. “Finn, listen. We know that it’s dangerous. But being Spider-Man is a lot more dangerous for you than knowing Spider-Man is for us. You protect this entire city every night—we just want to help protect you for a change.”

The room went silent, as Finn couldn’t find the words to respond. He glanced from Poe to Rey and back again.

They were both serious. This was the first time in such a long time that anyone had offered anything like this to Finn, and he found that he honestly didn’t know how to respond.

“Just– just think about it, please?” Rey said finally.

Finn nodded after a moment, and Poe and Rey beamed in relief as if he had already said yes to them. He found that he didn’t mind, though, because the thought of having them at his back was making Finn himself smile.


End file.
